


〔盾铁〕又是一年风起时

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Martial Arts AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	〔盾铁〕又是一年风起时

是夜，月朗星稀，有微风拂杨柳。江面波光粼粼，江上浓雾已不知于何时散尽。

清辉万里，将这夜也照得通透。月光中绰约可见冷清江畔卧有白衣一人。这人披散着头发，只随手用一根发带草草束着，那发带却是镶着上等白玉的锦缎；这人扬了扬衣袖，雪白未染尘的长袍覆于体上如流水般轻柔，那袍衫上伏着巧夺天工的刺绣。

即是一般的富家子弟，也穿不起这人一身华服，更莫说他的腰间还坠着无价可求的名家玉佩。

只见这人面相俊朗，最是一双眼睛生得灵动，眉宇间尚有几分未脱稚气，却偏生爱蓄一副古怪的髭须，倒确实不是什么普通的富家子弟。这人是天下第一首富史霍史家的独生子，史铁。

此刻史铁正卧于江畔一侧。时逢初春，料峭春寒已稍作歇息退去，恰是莺飞草长鸟语花香的好时候，他迎着微凉的夜风深吸了一口气，吐纳间有暗香浮动，却不是花香，是陈酒。

史铁的须丛间还沾染着几滴降落未落的玉液佳酿。他并不在意，那双灵动的眼睛只一眨不眨地将某个方向牢牢盯住。他一动不动地卧着已有段时间，整个人恍若一尊雕塑。

他在等人。他身旁的两坛好酒亦在等他在等之人。

他已从相约黄昏后等到月上柳梢头，直等到月至中天的之时，他所等之刃终于出现。

来人踏着月色负手行过，一身青衫落拓，一把古剑斜背。步伐亦徐亦缓，神色愈平愈淡。他朝史铁稳步走来，嘴角含着似轻似柔的笑，脚下既沉却默，没有发出分毫声响。

月下可见，来人相貌同史铁一般年轻无二，一双眉眼却浑然生有一派正气，不似史家的小公子那般风流流转。如若稍一皱眉，便显有些过于凝重，难免少了几分少年英雄的风发意气。

只见他向史铁走近，这夜里竟好似忽然之间失去了全部声音，只能见到一人卧着，另一人朝他走近。

来人名叫罗盾，是名剑客，又不是剑客。他手中拿着的那把剑唤作镇金，剑尖嗜血，却极少饮血。罗盾初入江湖之时，得史铁的老父亲史霍相赠此剑，如今昔日故人化鹤西去，罗盾也已从当年那位名不见经传的毛头小子，变成了名满天下的侠士。

罗盾镇金，剑不离人，人不离剑，已成为江湖中的一段传奇。

罗盾便是史铁所等之人。

“西地雪山一辞半月，别来无恙。”

卧着的人对站着的人说。

“承蒙君言，侥幸安好。”

站着的人如是回答。

史铁半坐起身子，起手拍去衣角沾惹上的几根碎草，低头便笑了。他笑起来的时候，那双眼睛就好似忽然活过来了一般，眼波流转之间便已将千言万语都道尽，千思万绪都阐明。

罗盾探手拂过鬓角垂下的一缕发，不语，只凝神看着他笑。看着他笑时，罗盾的神情总是极温柔的，就好似他已听清那千言万语，已知晓那千思万绪一般。

史铁拍开手下酒坛的泥封，挑眉去觑罗盾，朗声道：“林家嫁女，赠我两坛十八年的女儿红，你算赶巧，鼻子倒比耳朵灵。”

他说这话时，言语与神态间从不多加掩饰那几分世家子弟玩世不恭的乖张之气。罗盾对此早已习惯，习惯无奈地皱眉笑罢。可今日他却笑不出来，他那一双浓眉少见的舒展着，沉声应道：“我今日来此，并不为饮酒而来。”

这边罗盾话音未落，史家的小少爷已起身将话头接去，语调仍未改那番轻快：“月色正好酒兴也酣，若不为饮酒，阁下又为何而来？”

罗盾抿唇不语，只望着他，直望到那双眼睛里的灵气又缓缓淡去，沉沉蜷于瞳孔深处一汪黝黑之中。

史铁扬起的眉梢已于不知不觉中落了下去，眉峰却悄悄拢起。

罗盾伸手，食指似想朝那人起皱眉心处探去之时，史铁倏尔却身一步，漆黑的眸更显幽深。

罗盾轻叹一声，终是启口答道：“为你而来。”

剑吟清脆，镇金出鞘。两人忽而旋身错开两步距离，青白衣袂翻飞着于半空中拍打一处，又胶着分开，直至再对面相峙时，二人中间已隔下一把寒气逼人的长剑。

吹毛断发的剑尖，直指着史铁的咽喉。

两道目光在半空中交汇，比锋锐的剑身更为锋锐。

二人对视，一时无语。

风拂着江柳与长衫，夜色浓稠如墨，堆积于天地的砚台间，被这明朗月色一点一点研磨开来，夜色于是便变得清幽。

“呵。”史铁拿指尖拂开喉头的剑，谈吐中忽然竟多出了几分鲜有的沉稳淡漠来，也学着对方的姿势负手淡淡道：“月色正好酒兴也酣，若不为饮酒，阁下又为何而来？”

罗盾闻言阖目，剑尖垂了下去，剑气却未消散。

再睁开眼时，他只笃定道：“你我一战，避无可避。”

史铁看着这人，看着这人的神情仍如来时那般风轻云淡，温柔到好似方才的一番刀光剑影只是他酒醉之后平白幻出的一场梦。而他自己的神色却已在这短短几回合之间变了几变。

史铁从来不是一个轻易服输之人。

“好酒当前，不饮岂非可惜。”

“确实可惜。”

“当真避无可避？”

“当真。”

他甩开衣袖，郁结的眉眼忽又明朗开来。

“好。”他应道。

江心月白，浮着月色的波面之上倏尔掠过两道一青一白的人影，与一道清寒的剑光。镇金的利刃擦着史铁下颔修剪整齐的胡丛朝前刺去，白影顺着狭长剑身借势向青衣欺身而去，手掌翻覆之间，两人已拆过十招。

足尖凌空虚踏，一掌朝那人挥去，史铁全身被招式牵引着向前俯冲而去，却于眨眼之间在罗盾跟前生生停住。掌风凛冽，刮在那人脸上，他故意错开对方视线，亦不收掌，只开口问道：

“我父亲的死因，你早已知晓？”

罗盾颔首，答一字：“是。”

一掌格剑，回身一掌探向那人背后空门，他又问道：“你早已知道，却从未告知于我。”

罗盾的神情终于露出些微的松动，剑眉皱起，却仍答他一字：“是。”

收掌成拳，广袖纷飞，只听几声清脆声响，镇金从二人胶着的身影中间划过，缠斗于电光火石间一息分开之时，几枚造型古怪的暗器亦应声落入粼粼江面之中。

各自从方才的过招中站稳身形后，只听罗盾突然轻声叹道：“你可知你赢不了我。”

史铁摸了摸鼻子，暗道他这话说得也无大错。像罗盾这样的剑术奇才，古往今来能寻到几个？像镇金这样的绝世好剑，空前绝后也只此一把。这样的人持着这样的剑，普天之下又有几人能与之为敌？更何况史铁的身家底子，本就不是练武之人。

他知而不答，反问道：“为何？”

反问来一个始料未及的回答：“因为我熟知你所有的招式。暗器若不能出其不意，便断无取胜之理。”

史铁笑着将手中暗器复又收入袖内，眨了眨眼睛，狡黠驳斥：“我却知你也无法赢我。”

罗盾皱了皱眉头，暗道他这话着实不假。史铁是商贾之家出生，史霍打他出生起便一门心思指望着这小子长大后能子承父业，将史家发扬光大，却不料这位小少爷将一门心思全花在了习武制器上，倒还真凭着自己的本事在人心险恶的江湖之上闯出了一番名头。罗盾知道他在习武方面的天赋断不可同自己一日而语，史铁可享与罗盾齐名，凭借的，也远远不是一身蛮力。

是他那一双眼睛。

再快的身法，也逃不过那双眼睛的凝视，那双眼睛，可以看透世间上任何人的任何招式。

史铁是罗盾见过的最聪明的一个人，也是少数几个，值得罗盾为之钦佩的人。

他轻笑出声，也学着对方反问道：“为何？”

“因为你我是朋友，这一战并非生死之搏。你，不会伤我。”

罗盾看着史铁，脸上的笑容也忽而凝住不动了。

罗盾的笑容凝住不动，史铁的身形却已动。他似一支离弦的箭矢，笔直冲着罗盾射去。

兴许仍在咀嚼着对方那句回答背后的意味，罗盾手持长剑，将脊背挺得笔直着站立，一时竟没有分毫动作。

一息之间，史铁已跃到罗盾身前，一掌冲他胸口拍去，使了十成功力。罗盾不急不慌，只稍稍侧身，那掌便打了个空。掌的主人却未因一击未得而止住攻势，只见他擦着罗盾的腰线旋身而下，踢腿转攻下三路，二击使过，罗盾顺势躲闪，眼前白光明灭，再定睛时，一把软剑已不知何时抵上了他的脖子。

罗盾的神色如常，如常到好似此刻抵着他脖子的只是一根无害的柔弱柳枝。

“西地雪山，一辞半月。”

一字一顿，史铁贴着对方的耳根，轻轻说道。

二人之间的距离已被这出其不意的一招拉得太近，近到彼此的呼吸都能清晰感知的地步。

罗盾的目光却因为这倏尔而至的暧昧距离，一瞬暗淡了下去。

“别来无恙。”

他出口喟叹。

史铁的软剑仍抵着罗盾的脖子，罗盾却全无惧意。这一招他本是躲得过，他自然是躲得过。他与史铁交手过太多回合，几招之内，无论如何他们也休想分出个胜负高低。只是这一回他突然就不想再躲了。他们二人之间再多过十招，多过百招，并没有什么东西会因此而改变，既然如此，他倒不如选择停下。他仍由一个人拿着剑抵住自己，只因他知道，一把毫无杀意的剑是夺不去任何人的性命的。

罗盾的叹息声很长。长长长长的叹息声弥散在轻薄的月色里，不过多久便被这一片如水的月华涤荡清澈。

于是两人隔着太近的距离，忽然一齐笑出声来。

史铁收回软剑，收到一个只有他自己才知道该从何出手的地方，转身去探地上的那两坛好酒。罗盾也还剑入鞘，却未跟去，只远远站着，借着上好月色沉默不语地看着他。

“这酒未饮一口，你却要走了。”

“我知道一人饮酒，要醉得快些。醉得快些便能醒得快些。待你酒醒之后，我已不在这里。醒得快些，无论你想做什么，或是不想做什么，都还来得及，都不算太晚。”

“你可知自今日一别后，无论你离去哪里，离开多久，我都不会再等你。”

“我知道。”

“你既知道，却仍固执要走？”

“是。只因，我碰巧还知道另一件事。”

“什么事？”

“我知道你我今日这一别后，无论我离去哪里，离开多久，赋莲山庄的大门永远都会为我敞开。我知道无论我身处何地，都不是无家可归的浪子，而是羁旅他乡的故人。我还知道终有一天等我倦于红尘，惰于漂泊之时，等到史家庄后山山头的花开遍几轮春秋之后，我会寻过江南柳青，漠北雪玲，寻过烟雨画桥，长河落日，寻一处四方平野皆清朗开阔之地，寻得我终要寻得之物。”

月光下，史铁眨了眨他那双忽而醉意微醺的眼，当真如同一位青涩的孩童般俏皮一笑，朗声去问他：

“何物？”

罗盾自始至终，嘴角都是带着笑的。或许是被眼前的少年感染，那笑，便恍惚中如初春之际何处山野之中某朵含苞未名的花般，忽而便那般盛大地绽开了。

“你。”

-完-


End file.
